Autumn Fog
by queenoflaughter
Summary: A.Meg.S The love of the past or the love of the present? which will Takani Megumi choose as she changes with time? once an aspiring doctor, then briefly forced to become a geisha...finally the lonely killer everyone calls the autumn's blessing...


][ i don't own Rurouni Kenshin...although owning battousai kenshin would be nice. j/p. you know what i mean...the same old disclaimer...][

_A/N: this fic is a Sano/Aoshi/Megumi romance...although i havent decided who megumi will end up with yet, or whether she'll end up with anyone. and misao will also be included, even after the prologue. so it's not a love triangle, its a ... quadrilateral. (?) _

_a change in point of view will be indicated with the corresponding character's name in bold and underlined. and these changes are only frequent in the prologue (which you are about to read ) and decrease in appearance as the story develops, starting with chapter one._

_oh and aoshi won't appear until chapter one, when the fic takes place a few years after the prologue. nn_

hanamachi: japanese for geisha district

okiya: a home to geisha where they are trained and raised

"mother" of an okiya: the owner and supervisor of the okiya

Fog (Prologue)

The morning fog took on the form of a silent river as I stepped out into the lonely street. Not too far away, hushed whispers and shy giggles were heard from the delicately adorned flowers of our city—the geisha of Gion. There were usually one or two groups of geisha walking in the early morning; whether they were returning home or attending an unusually early teahouse meeting, I wouldn't know. After all, I was merely the weed that had once been an envied blossom on a gallant tree. Loneliness, hatred, and pessimism were the rituals of my daily life in the elaborate hanamachi of Gion.

I had once been a very avid student, and therefore, a very talented one as well. How I was thrown into this sly flame of false decorations, I usually do not discuss. All I do know is that one day I will blossom once again, no matter what route I must take to reach that destination. But until that day came, I had no choice but to gather fresh water from the nearby stream, serve tea to the okiya's mother, and run various errands.  
  
Soon, I was our okiya's newest geisha. I had been raised in a prominent family, and knew of the arts. Little training was needed. My very first engagement took place today, and I put on a dark red kimono with and obi in an even darker shade of blue.

My name is Takani Megumi. Presently, I am expected to become one of Gion's most popular geishas. Many may envy me for this position, but then again, not many know of my past...my past as a passionate doctor. My mother's disapproval and father's early disappearance had brought me to Gion and its misleading wonders. But at heart, I have and always will be a doctor.

"Misao chan, please call the teahouse that I'll arrive a little late tonight,"

"Of course."

* * *

The night was particularly dark, but a single star lit the walkway as I hurried to the teahouse.

Huh? What was that? I heard a groan coming from the darkness near my right side. Out of curiosity (and because of my childish yearning for an adventure beyond Gion), I leaned closer.

"chikuso...shit this hurts..."

As I got a clearer view, I noticed a man...a man cover in blood. His bright white clothing accented the ruby-like blood that resembled watery ink on rice paper.  
  
"Just one minute. Now don't be afraid. I'm no panicky geisha, if that's what you think—not many people know this about me...but I was formerly a very talented doctor, you kno--"

"Okay lady, I don't—want to—hear your life story, alright? Just—cut the crap—and help me—if you wish, that is—but I'm—fine by myself, thank you,"

Blood sprinkled out of his mouth at every word he said. This was serious...not just his overly high ego, but the condition he is in as well. Of course I couldn't ruin my kimono to provide temporary bandages for a bloody man I found on the street. I probably couldn't afford the thing anyway! Ugh. I hope no one was at the okiya...no men were allowed...  
  
"Megumi san!"

Misao gasped as she saw me pulling a bloody man into the okiya.

"Now listen to me, Misao. You need to cooperate with me here. This man needs serious help. And you're the only person that knows I used to be a doctor. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The teenager nodded with an earnest look in her eyes.

"Good. Now please go call the teahouse that I won't be able to attend at all this evening, and bring some white linen and hot water."

* * *

**Misao **I gave her what she asked for and turned to finish the rest of my daily chores. Why was she doing so much for a stranger? Is it her senses of responsibility as a doctor? Would I do the same for my...aoshi-sama? Aoshi...I couldn't even remember his face any longer...after all, remembering the past only gave me pain and anger. Slight tears formed in my eyes as I saw a blurred vision of Megumi leading the man into her room. The door slid close.

* * *

**Megumi **I let him rest for a while, and noticed that he'd fallen asleep. By now I had taken of his peculiar white jacket, and was enjoying the view. 

If only he wasn't...an injured, seemingly lowly, hot-tempered stranger.

Why was I helping him anyway? It was as if an unknown force led me to him...no, it's just my responsibility as a doctor. I finally convinced myself as I turned to wipe the blood off his tanned chest.

Apparently, hours had passed and I had fallen asleep. The next morning I found myself crouching on the floor with bandages in my hands.

"hey!"

"huh? Who? Me?"

"yea you! Ok, I appreciate your 'talented doctor' skills, lady. But hey, who wouldn't help a handsome, gorgeous, young man just lying helplessly on the streets, eh?"

I lifted my head to see a half naked man grinning with pride. It was then when I heard someone calling my name.

"Megumi!!! Me---gumi!!"

"yes, mother! I'll be right out!"

"oh no, no, just stay inside...I'll go in." At this, I shoved the "stranger" into my closet.

"Yes, mother? You were saying?"

* * *

**Misao **Our okiya also served as an inn and restaurant, but these public quarters were of course, separated from where the geisha stayed. One day, a few weeks after Megumi brought the stranger to the okiya, I was serving a donburi and sake to a cloaked customer. It was this customer that would change my life forever. His name was Hiko Seijuro. A master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, no one could truly tell his age. As fate would have it, this man should have become my shisho. I had always been eager to find a way out of this trapping city, and Hiko should have been my way. That night, he was to introduce me to a new way of living. A way that didn't involve false flattery, but rather bloody slashes of truth.

* * *

**Megumi **

I hurriedly walked to the booth.

"How can I be of service? More tea?" I quickly glanced around and sat down.

"You didn't show up."

"Sorry, Hiko...but I couldn't even attend my first teahouse gathering that day! I met an injured man on the street...I had to help."

"Fine with me, as long as he can appreciate sake."

"what? No, don't take it the wrong way, shisho. Now, you said fifteen days from now, is that correct?"

"no. our plans have changed. I think a certain young girl will join us, Takani. I recall her name is Makimachi."

"Makimachi Misao?"

"yes. Are you familiar with her?"

"Hiko, she knows about my life here in Gion, no matter how brief it may have been. She works in the same okiya as me."

"ok then. It will be settled. Ten days from now, upon receiving a red maple leaf."

* * *

**Misao **Their plan was to take me and another anonymous woman and introduce us to a different way of living. A life that revolved around ending other lives. However, a slight change had been made. I was to be excluded from the process. But I found this out the hard way.

* * *

**Megumi **A few days passed and the stranger gradually recovered. Between ungrateful remarks and annoyed comments, we had grown...acquainted.  
  
"Hmph. Here I act as a doctor free of charge and you don't even offer polite introductions."  
  
"Well, you could've just asked what my name was. I go by Zanza, the sexy fighter that you desperately wanted the name of."  
  
He laughed. The corners of my lips involuntarily pulled themselves up as a grin formed on my face. Each time the thoughtless jerk even gave the slightest hint of a smile, I couldn't help but notice the warmth that flowed within my heart.  
  
"Ok then, Mr. Tori Atama, I'm Takani Megumi, the new geisha that hasn't even attended a single event yet thanks to you."  
  
"Hey! Who said I was a bird brain?!"  
  
"Well, well, isn't Mr.I'm-so-tough-and-sexy acting a bit too sensitive now? After all, your hair looks like that of a chicken and well...you do have a brain somewhere in there, don't you? OHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"Hah! If you want to go by animal names, you, Ms. Pathetic-stuck-up-doctor- wannabe is a kitsune! Hmph!"  
  
At times during the brief period of time I spent with the tori atama, I wondered. The days were flying past and my new freedom--or just another form of imprisonment--would draw near. When thinking of such things, "Zanza" would find his way to me through the confusing city and sit beside me. I often went to a place where a single Maple tree never ceased to bloom red leaves. Somehow, the place brought me comfort, encouragement, and...will.  
  
We would go on bickering about trivial subjects, but usually end up blushing inwardly when too tired of concealing silently forbidden emotion with rude remarks.  
  
"Za—zan-za...? Won't you tell me your name?" 

"Kitsune, I can't. 'Cause if I do, you might...remember me."  
  
He looked down. This was a rare sight, to see him...ashamed? afraid?  
  
"I know, I know, why would you remember a useless, lowly guy off the street like me? You, a soon-to-be geisha surrounded with riches of all kinds, both seen and unseen. That's why...Megumi. If ever you do remember me, it will only be an obstacle to your clear future. I know it'll be easier for you to belittle me and regard me as the street fighter, Zanza, when recalling your past years from now."  
  
I looked into the deep brown eyes and found a sincerity I've never encountered before. My heart screamed with sorrow, although I didn't know why. For once everything wasn't going as I expected in my overly planned life.

I hugged him.

* * *

**Megumi **August 19th, Meiji 3. Morning. A scroll is delivered to me in the okiya. I open it, only to find a single letter on it: Aki. (means "autumn" in Japanese) A small maple leaf drops onto my fingers as well. A new chapter of Takani Megumi's life is about to begin. August 19th, Meiji 3. Afternoon. 

The day is hot.

The past never ceases to pay me a visit. I recall the summer days when my family and I would bite into the sweet slices of watermelon. Ahh...the luxury of love. I missed it.

I missed them.  
  
"Oi, Kitsune!"  
  
I turn around; rather sharply.  
  
"What?! I'm on an errand." Wow. I was good at concealing myself behind irritated tones.  
  
"Annoyed at me even on the day I leave, eh?" the rooster had a lopsided grin plastered on to his face...but a sad twinkle was reflected in his eyes.  
  
"leave...?"  
  
"yes. Now thanks for helping me recover and all that—"

he put a hand through his hair.

"—and be happy, kitsune! Stop getting on peoples nerves, too, while you're at it! Haha"  
  
"rooster..."  
  
"and no need to remember this lowly free-loader...although that'll be hard, eh? Since I'm so sexy, sexy, sexy! Hahaha!"

He laughed. He cried.

His mouth laughed, but his eyes wept.

Sure, it wasn't visible, but I knew.

Then he turned. I could only see the Aku on his back.  
  
"Don't be lonely, Megumi." his head turned to face me for a split moment and I saw...

his grin...

I'll remember.

* * *

**Misao **August 19th, Meiji 3. Night. 

"You are Makimachi Misao, correct?"  
  
It was a woman's voice. To whom did the voice belong to? Moments later, I heard it again.  
  
"Sometimes, young woman, excessive knowledge regarding others can be as poisonous as lack of knowledge."  
  
Then I saw a red form emerge from the shadows.  
  
Did I see a maple leaf?

Soon, the confusingly cool warmth of autumn encircled me as I wondered how it would be possible during the midst of spring. Then I felt sorrow. A physical sorrow, as my own blood seemed to sprinkle around in a dance that wrapped me in a red embrace.

* * *

**Megumi **

"well done. You deserve the title of Akie." pronounced aah-kee-eh  
  
"I am not a blessing. Merely a skilled, unsuspected storm that disguises itself as a breeze. I am Akitsune. A word concealing two meanings: Autumn and fox. No one quite knows which one."

A/N: Review if you wish...tell me if the fic was boring, confusing, useless, uninteresting, etc...Constructive criticism = WELCOME! teehee. oh and about "Akitsune" it's a combo of Aki and Kitsune...get it? tarhar. although i plan to just call her Akitsu for short.

oh my...i think my verb tenses arent constant in this fic...o well..too lazy. ;


End file.
